Between the Lines
by ReaderWriterLover232
Summary: its a summer to remeber and a school year to never forget seniors '12. Rachel and Finn are so in love, its horribly perfect, listen to their point of view and you will know what they really think. M for Smut, Language,and Saftey Please Rewiew!
1. Chapter 1 Finn's POV

**This story is about Finn and Rachel during their summer and senior year, each has their own diary and these are their excerpts! I hope you enjoy!**

**Finn POV…**

Rachel, oh Rachel, my beautiful girl, how I do love the- okay I know that's cheesy but I really do love her.

It's the week before school ends and here I am, my grades are great, I have started to fill out my college applications, and have the girl of my dreams, oh and have I mentioned, I want to propose to Rach this summer when we go to the lake with everyone. So…. Let me tell you about last night, yes, last night was the best night of my life. It was a Friday, so as usual mom and Burt went to the movies for date night and got dinner after words. Kurt, well Kurt hasn't been home since he went to Blain's after school *shutter*. Since nobody was going to be home I decided to text Rachel _hey babe, dinner? My place at 6:00? _It was then I realized, fuck I don't have a clue how to cook… okay think Finn think, I got it! Macaroni and Cheese! Thank god Rach isn't a vegan any more, it was hard on all of us…but Mac n Cheese its perfect it's at least vegetarian *beep beep buzzzzz* I turn to get my phone once I hear the reminder of a text and see _I will be there, oh and I have a surprise! Dad and Daddy are out of town… is it okay if I spend the weekend there? I love you (more!) _oh how this woman makes my knees weak so I respond _you can stay, on one condition_ damn she's a tease, but in her own Rachel Berry way she texted back ten minutes later _oh you do, do you… please fill me in on these 'conditions'_ right then I run when I hear the oven beep, oh thank you cheesus, it turned out perfect I put it to the side and get back to texting Rach _you may stay at my house, but, you must stay in my arms _oh I'm good… wait what will she say, I mean, will she think I'm pushing her, I know she said at twenty five , hell I would wait forever, but I think I may die of blue balls before then…*sigh* I just lov- *door bell rings* _Finn? Finn are you here? – Yea Rach in the kitchen_ when she walked in all I could think was . oh she was trying to kill him? Right there in front of me like a god stood Rachel Berry, not only is she her gorgeous, sexy, beautiful self but tonight, she was… perfect. She has this white dress on that hugged every inch of her tiny frame… well it hugged from her boobs to her mid-thigh. Her bronze skin lightly twinkled and made her look glowing. I walk over and hug her as she stood on her tippy toes trying to reach my lips, I give in and bend down embracing her mouth with mine, she tasted like cinnamon, mailman mailman, okay I am strong I am the man! _Finn, do you love me?_


	2. Chapter 2 Rachel's POV

Chapter two

**hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review so I can better the piece for my lovely readers!**

**Rachel's POV**…

Some days Finn Hudson can drive me up the wall, but my lord am I completely in love with him. He is my rock, my support, the air I breathe, and he always tells me I am that to him, I hope we last.

Finn dropped me off from school and we kissed goodbye… ok well it was more like five minutes of our tongs wrestling and me cupping his cheeks well his hands take set on my ass. Any ways, when I went into the house I saw a note from my dads…_Hi Rachie, Daddy and I have a business dinner tonight in Las Vegas and we will be there until Monday, on the counter there is $100 for food and emergencies. We're only a phone call away! Love you hun! –Dad _okay so, $100 dollars… what to do… maybe Finn wants to come over.

I go to get my phone to text Finn, but he has already texted me! _–hey babe, dinner? My place 6:00?- _my stomach started to do little flips and then I look at the clock… 4:00… I have two hours! So I promptly respond to the text saying that my dads are gone and I have a surprise and asking if I could stay over… of course he says there is a condition… I stay in his arms. That is the moment it hit me, Finn loves me, love Finn, I think I want to do something… special…. For him.

I grab my $100 and run to the mall, so much to do in so little time! I run into PacSun and see this stunning white dress it covers my boobs, barely, and my mid-thigh is reveled. I send a picture to Kurt who says I have to buy it, so I obliged. I walk around seeing these shoes, not any shoes, red stilettos, yep these are perfect! And right as I head to the tanning salon I run into Victoria's Secret, Finn's favorite.

I skim through the lingerie area and see this red and white lace bustier with white lace bikini bottom and red bows, I get turned on at the thought of Finn and I being one. As soon as the thought leaves I grab the get up and head to the tanning salon, seeing as Finn likes my darker color.

Once home I hop in the shower thinking about what the night will bring, thinking about what food Finn will make, and thinking about us, him and I. once out of the shower I blow dry my hair and tossel it to the side with a red bow and meticulously put on my eyeliner and mascara.

The dress is strapless so I need to find my strapless bra, shit where is it I know it was here somewhere! Fine, fine, I will go without it! I pull on the dress making sure it looks good in the mirror, damn, I look great! Then on goes the lace underwear and red stilettos, perfect.

After I got ready and packed everything I load up my BMW and drive to Finns house…oh Finn.

I knock on the door once I get there and try calling for anyone in the house, Finn replied from the kitchen so I put my bags to the side and walked in, his jaw dropped to the floor, do I really look that good? Oh what the hell, I decided to walk up and kiss him. Stupid height difference, so he bent down to my lips. His tong felt soft on my inner cheek, and that's when I muttered _Finn, Do you Love me?_


	3. Chapter 3 looking on to the night

Chapter three

**Thanks for reading! **

**The story is third person every third chapter so here it goes!**

**O by the way I **do** not own Glee or anything good for that matter **

How is a man supposed to respond when his girlfriend asks if he loves her? Yes Finn tells Rachel every day, nay, 100 times a day at least he loves her, now what is this '_do you love me?' _thing about? So Finn picks up his doll like girlfriend and carries her to the bedroom.

She squeals happily when he does and as they arrive in the bed room he says _I can show you better than I can tell you_ and seals it with a wink, at that moment Rachel remembered her new outfit, _well I can show you my love as well_ as she leaned in for a kiss, but as he bent down to meet her lips she playfully pushes him back and giggles grabbing her bag, _I told you I had a surprise!_

Finn sat on his bed in nothing but boxers, apparently aroused by his girlfriends teasing. He couldn't help but wonder what the surprise was, and just as the thought concluded out she walked out in her red and white bustier with white lace panties, his jaw dropped, _wow, Rach, babe, wow, I mea- wow. _As soon as he stopped she says _Finn Hudson I love you_ as she wiggles onto his lap feeling his hard member on her thigh, she pressed her thigh against it and smiled as Finn moaned her name, _Rach, I-I-I can-t-t-t take_ she pressed a little harder whispering in his ear, _I told you I love you, and I really mean it, if you love me, I'm ready, for you, for me, for us_.

His eyes widened at the statement and he pulled her in for a kiss, her lips parted and his tong took entrance caressing hers, but then she started fighting for dominance, _mailman mailman mailman _poor mailman, he has been summoned a lot tonight. Rachel reaches down at the hem of Finn's boxers rubbing her fingers along the inner seam, _Rachhh_ Finn moaned, and it shocked both of them when he pulled away _d-d-did I do something wrong?_ She said hesitantly _no baby no no not at all_ he said pulling her into his chest _In fact I love it so much, I fighting it, but are you sure this is what you want? Say the word, and I am all yours_ she stared up at him with her large brown eyes and said _I have never been more sure of anything in my life._

With those faithful words spoken Finn started kissing Rachel's neck and found her pulse point, sucking on it leaving his mark on his woman, the woman he wanted _forever_ he mumbled and kissed the hicky moving down to her breasts… they were covered by the damn bustier, that has to come off he thought. He picked her up, kissing her and setting her on his lap. He kissed the back of her neck well undoing the laced up outfit as soon as it was off he laid her down and smiled his smile reserved for her.

_Wow honey, I knew you were stunning, but you're more than that, you're perfect, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, wow, I am one lucky guy. _She smiled from ear to ear making Finn's heart flutter and soon she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him on to her. He kissed her chest making his way down to her breasts, thanks grilled cheesus, homies for life? He thought. He cupped both boobs and traced circles around them making his way to her nipple, once at the location he kissed each of them and he started sucking on the right one reaching his hand under her lace panties massaging her clit, the combination of both sensations made her core wet. Finn looked at her and she moaned his name, _Fin-n-n-n_ he love making her so happy. He switched breast returning the favor to the other one and Rachel looked up and said _Finn, I-I- need y-_he stopped her and said _okay baby hold on._

He grabbed a condom as she pushed his boxers off with her feet once they were off Rachel giggled at the sight of Finn's erection, wow she had a well endowed boyfriend. He started to open the condom but Rachel decided, Finn needed a little fun to, she grabbed the condom and kissed his tip, she slowly slid her tong down until it met the base and she closed her mouth applying pressure , she could feel the heat rush through his body, which sent tingles through hers, she got even more wet. He moaned her name and that's when she slid the condom on with her mouth. He pulled her up kissing her and positioning himself.

He teased her entrance with his tip sending heat through every fiber of her being; she hummed with delight as he entered. He loved being inside of Rachel the tether they had only got stronger when they were connected. Finn moved in and out as Rachel bucked her hips. He got the knot in his stomach when her walls tightened around him and he knew they were both on the edge of their orgasms' but he wanted their pleasure to continue. He thrusted faster until her walls got so tight and then fluttered causing him to lose it.

They both sighed just laying there with pleasure, _Rachel Barbara Berry I love you so much would you marry me? _


End file.
